I'm Sorry
by jscat2
Summary: This is a Dawsey one shot of what I may think happens in the fall finale titled "Santa Bites". This story picks up after Matt walk out of Molly's seeing Gabby, and Pete together. This is just my theory so I hope you all like.


Author's notes: So I have decided to write a one shot on what I think will happen this week, or what I hope will happen. After this weeks episode I have struggled to write anything but I hope this helps...:-)

Gabby's POV

I sit on couch of my apartment dressed for work this morning. I stayed up all night decorating the Christmas tree as I waited for Matt to come home, he never did. I wipe my tears away as I hear the front door open as I stand turning to look." Matt!" I call out anxiously.

"No it's only me." Kelly walked further in the apartment pulling the ear buds out of his ears from his iPod." Your up early?"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." I say turning back around plopping myself down on the couch ." Why are you up so early?" I ask looking at the clock on the wall reading 5:45 a.m.

"Couldn't sleep either." He mummbles walking into the kitchen." Britney is gone."

"What?" I jump up to follow." Kelly, I'm so sorry." I lean on the island as he grabs a water from the fridge." Do you want to talk about it?"

Kelly shook his head taking a sip of his water." Not yet." He says as he moves closer then stops next to me placing his hand on my shoulder." Just give him some time."

"You know?" I whisper turning to look as he started walking away." You talk to him?"

He stopped walking turning back to face me." He called me." Kelly gave me a sympathetic look." He told me he was too angry to come home, but in truth Matt just sounds...hurt."

"He's hurt." I almost snap out but the pain in my chest feels anything but bitter. I look back up at Kelly with a softened face." It's not what he thinks, I would, I could never...do..that...to him." I stutter out as I struggle to hold back my tears.

"I know." Kelly gives me a half smile." That's why I said give him time, Matt will come around."

"Yeah, this time. But what about next time?" I ask looking down at my feet but it sounded more of a statement." I miss her." My voice whispers out now.

"Yeah." Was all that Kelly whispers out, then after a moment of silence he clears his throat." Hey I'll give you a ride to the station, just need to take a shower first."

"Ok." I nod as he turns to walk away." I'll make some breakfast while you shower." I say moving to the fridge grabbing some eggs to fry up.

Casey's POV

I sit in front of my locker at the station, exhausted from the poor night sleep on a crappy motel mattress and a heaviness in my chest that I couldn't tell if it was more hurt or anger fueling it. I pull my shirt over my head just I here someone enter the locker room. I stand taking a deep breath as I turn to face the approaching footsteps. It was Mills who turned the corner.

"You got a minute, Matt?"

"It's lieutenant." I snap." And yes I have a minute but, no I don't have one for you." I brush by to head to the common room.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh now you know what I think." I snap as I spin around to face him.

"No, no." Mills puts his hands up." But I do know what Gabby wants, and that's always been you." He says quickly then turns to leave before I could say answer him. I stand there for a moment absorbing what he said before I exit the locker room.

As I'm almost to the common room I see Gabby walk in through the double doors spotting me instantly." Damn it." I mummble to myself.

"Matt." She whispers rushing over to me." We need to talk." Gabby grabs my arm looking around to be sure no one was in sight, pulling us over to the communications desk where the big picture window that looks out to the apparatus floor.

"Gabby I got nothing to say." I tell her once I turned to face her." I'm not the one crawling back to my old flames."

"I didn't go crawling back to anything." Gabby snapped back." It's not what you think it is."

I stomp my foot down."Everyone seems to know what I'm thinking." I slightly raise my voice. She looks at me baffled now her eyes watering." Look Gabby." I start to say just as the bells go off. We stand there for a brief second looking at each other til I let out a huff in discust before I walk away first.

Gabby's POV

It was late afternoon and I just finished cleaning up from lunch. We spent all morning fighting a house fire, which a married couple were rescued. After washing myself up in the bathroom I walk to my locker putting my toiletries away, I decide to go into the bunk room to lay down for a bit my head hurt from all the commotion, and if I was being truly honest I'm probably a bit depressed too. Matt hasn't said a word to me since earlier and that was to just bark out orders at the rescue call.

As I walk into the bunk room from the locker room I see Matt stepping out if his office. I take a quick look around the room noticing it's just him and I so I take this opportunity." Matt." I call out getting him to look over seeing me now." Can we finish our conversation from earlier?" I ask as I walk up to him so we are now standind out front of his office.

"Gabby." He huffs." I have nothing more to say."

"So that's it." I put my hands on my hips." Your just going to give up on us like this."

"I'm not the one giving up on us here." Matt snaps back but this time his tone is different from earlier, its more hurt then anger laced through it." I heard it all, watched the whole thing unfold."

"You heard what?"

"That you don't know if you want to be with me." He slightly raised his voice." So it's all very clear now." Matt says next in a much lower calmer voice.

I drop my eyes to the floor at a loss for words my tears threatening to fall." Matt." Is all I mutter before I move to sit on the small couch between the two offices." That's not what I meant." I now say looking up to meet his eyes as he moves closer." I just, I don't have anyone." I say choking back my tears still.

"I'm listening." He says but stays standing resting his hands on the back of the chair across from me.

"I miss Shay..everyday." I choke out as my tears spill now." I could talk to her about anything, everything." I pause looking up to Matt before I continue." I used to be able to talk to you as well."

What I said last got Matt to move taking a seat next to me on the couch." Gabby, I know losing Shay is hard for you still, but you do know you can always talk to me."

"Can I?" I ask looking over to him next to me.

Matt let out a deep breath before speaking again." Yes, you can. Always." He takes my hand in his." I may have acted childish the other day because I was mad but I will always listen."

"And that's all that Pete was doing for me." I say as I tuck my feet under me turning to face him." He was my friend at first, and that's all he is now."

"I know that deep down." Matt gives me a small smile." Just hearing you talk, and feeling you slip away...hurt."

"I know." I place my hand on his cheek." That's what I meant also when I told Pete, I don't know what to do." I took a deep before continuing." Cause the thought of losing you scares me to death."

Matt places his hand over mine that was still on his cheek as he stayed quiet after hearing my absolute truth. He opened his mouth to speak just as the bells went off again." We'll finish this at home." He says kissing my forehead.

"Your coming home?" I ask with a smile as we both stood from the couch.

"I am." He smiled back before we ran off towards 81 together.

Casey's POV

I roll over in bed finding it empty just as I hear the sound of hangers clanking together from the closet next to me." What are you doing?" I mummble as I stretch my arms then placing one behind my head.

"Finding something to wear." Gabby pops her head out of the closet to answer looking past the lamp on the nightstand next to me.

"I got that by why?" I chuckle.

"Do you listen to anything I tell you?" Gabby chuckles back as she walks back over to the side of the bed just wrapped in a towel." Today is the holiday festival, Molly's 2 is registered in it."

"Yeah I remember that ." I grin just before I sit up grabbing Gabby's towel pulling her back down into bed." But I wasn't hearing much of what else you said." I say rolling her over that I'm on top kissing her softly." You were too distracting."

"Oh was I know?" She chuckles back before reaching her lips up to mine again." As much as I would love to be distracted again." Gabby looks down watching me undue her towel." I really need to get dressed."

"Just a little distracted?" I ask holding my thumb and pointer finger close together." I can be really fast."

Gabby pulls my lips to hers again then whispers serious." I don't want fast."

"Your right." I kiss her back quickly before closing up her towel." Later then?"

"Later." She smiles up to me.

I kiss her lips one last time before I move off the bed." I better go shower then."

"Your coming to the festival?" Gabby asks surprised as she stood out of bed now.

"Yeah of course." I move to stand in front of her placing my arms around her shoulders." Can't leave you alone with Santa and his elves, that's one guy I can't compete with."

"Oh is that right." Gabby chuckles before kissing my cheek." Then you better watch your back." She teases as she turns to walk away.

"Hey." I grab her arm causing her to stop and look back at me." I love you."

Gabby turned completely back around to face me." I love you too." She tells me before kissing my lips, and I was thankful to have her back in my arms again. Even if she wasn't gone for long its where she belonged.


End file.
